Beyond the Veil
by Lis.Prongsfoot132
Summary: Sirius missed James so much when he died. Would he be able to see James again? They all belong to JKR, and OOC belongs to me.


**Beyond the Veil**

When Sirius Black fell back into the veil, he could just feel the wind blowing around him. At the last second he was alive, the figure that occupied his mind was a boy with messy black hair, wearing a pair of round black glasses, on his face was a warm-hearted smile.

It was James Potter. His best friend. The person he missed most when he was in Azkaban.

Sirius could still remember the first time he saw James, the boy who has got a smile just as shine as the sun. When James smiled at him, Sirius felt his world had been lighten up.

"Where are you heading, if you have got the chance?" Sirius asked.

' "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" Like my dad.' James answered. At that time, Sirius had got an idea which house he was going to be in. Gryffindor. He wanted to company James, not only for getting rid of his own family, but also for that little boy's sun-like smile.

Sirius could still recall that smile on James' face after many years had passed.

After that day, James became a part of Sirius' life. They both loved pranks, either to their teachers or to the boy they both hated-Severus Snape. After a few days, there were two other boys who had joined their small group, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They even created a group name-Marauders.

James and Sirius were best friends, their characteristics were incredibly similar. People said no matter where James was, Sirius must be there, too. They became not only friends, but a part of each other's life. When Sirius got away from home, the first place that came into his mind, was James' home.

Because Sirius' actual home was where James was.

They all thought their life would be continued like this forever, laughing at each other's jokes no matter how bad they were, passing exams which they thought were easy and useless, dealing with essays that got longer because of their pranks during class. Things remained the same until the day they graduated, more exactly, the day James knelt down in front of Lily-Gryffindor's most proud girl who had got beautiful red long hair.

At their wedding Sirius was their best man. He smiled a lot, everyone said Lily and James would be a wonderful couple. Sirius felt happy for James, but a part of his heart had broken into a thousand pieces.

James, we are losing each other. That was what Sirius wanted to say when he made himself too drunk to go home, when he saw James kissing Lily with the smile on his face that he was too familiar to.

A few months later, when somebody betrayed the Order of the Phoenix, many people suspected Sirius because he was born in a family full of dark magic lovers. However, James made Sirius to be his secret keeper without a doubt. When Dumbledore asked him about it, James just said he trusted Sirius no matter what.

They let Peter to be the secret keeper at last, because Sirius insisted that Voldemort would think he was the secret keeper, so Peter would be safe. At that time, James even wished Voldemort could guess that Sirius was not the secret keeper, so that he would not get hurt.

Unfortunately, Peter betrayed Lily and James.

When Sirius drove his motorcycle-which was given by James at his 19th birthday-heading towards James' home, all he could see was the remains of the wooden house, of their happy memories.

Knelt beside James, Sirius cried his heart out. He could not believe this, he wished this was just a terrible dream, when he woke up again, he could still see James smiling at him, little Harry giggling in his arms. But the feeling of James' corpse was so rigid, so real.

Sirius' spirit died with James at that day.

Now his body died, too. Still falling beyond the veil, would he be able to meet James in paradise?

When Sirius touched the ground, he decided to count before he opened his eyes.

Five. The ground was a bit cold.

Four. He could feel the wind blowing.

Three. Was there anyone near here?

Two. He heard soft voices far away, but he had no idea who did they belong to.

One. He was ready now.

Sirius opened his eyes, he could see the face in front of him clearly. Messy black hair, big brown eyes under round black glasses, and a wide smile that was just the same as the one on the train when they were eleven. James Potter. His best friend, and soul mate.

"Welcome home, Padfoot." James helped him getting up and pulled Sirius into his warm arms.

—Fin—


End file.
